


What's Wrong With Stiles?

by jamesm97



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, BAMF Stiles, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Deputy Derek Hale, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Puppy Piles, Shipwrecks, Stiles Laurel and Sara are related, Stiles and Oliver where friends before he got lost, Stranger Sex, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret nobody knows not the pack no one Stiles and Derek have been together ever since the Alpha died but Derek is sick of Stiles spending all his time looking for his cousin and that stupid Billionaire Oliver Queen who are obviously dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting To Know Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to_the_TARDIS_Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_the_TARDIS_Sterek/gifts).



> to_the_TARDIS_Sterek Asked to have a Stiles/Oliver fic with A dash of Sterek i decided to add my own little twist to it hope you enjoy.

Stiles Stillinski has a secret he has had it since he was twelve his mother left him a gift. A gift that wasn't physical but hereditary, Stiles was for lack of a better term a Superior race of human the next step up in human evolution.

 

When he says nobody knows that's not true because there are three very special people that know. There names are Stephen Jameson and his boyfriend and girlfriend Cara Coburn and John Young. They are the Saviors of the stupidly named Tomorrow people, they taught him how to use his abilities and since ultra has been long shut down he can live without looking over his shoulder.

 

It's his senior year in Beacon Hills high School and to be honest it hasn't been easy between Werewolf's, Kanima's to Darach's and that one time being possessed by a evil fox and not being able to use his powers was hard, but he didn't want to use them he wanted to keep them secret.

 

He was surrounded by the pack in Derek's house they where all watching a movie its the start of Summer technically he is a senior now but when he goes back he will be. They where all puppy piled up with Stiles head pillowed on Derek's unnatural chest, Scott curled up to him and Allison and Isaac curled up to Scott. Erica is laying on Derek's chest too her hand scratching Stiles scalp lightly with Boyd spooning her. Jackson and Lydia are curled up on the bottom crushing everyone's feet the only one that moans is Stiles because he doesn't have supernatural strength.

 

When the movie ends they all go to there individual seats Lydia and Jackson making out on one love seat Boyd and Erica curled up on the couch Erica pressing lazy kisses to Boyds face. While Scott, Isaac and Allison have a tickle fight Derek went to get some snacks ready and Stiles just stays on the floor with all the pillows.

 

When Derek shouts 'Lunch' Stiles hates it because he is going to miss this he needs to go away for the summer just like he has for the last 3 years since he was 14.

 

Everyone was busy eating round the massive table it wasn't anything major just chips and sandwiches with sodas. He speaks up "I'm going to miss this" He say's.

 

"Why" Scott say's to him he got quizzical looks from everyone in the pack.

 

"I am leaving for the summer" He says to them and ignores the hurt look that passes over Derek's face.

 

"Your going looking for him again aren't you?"

 

"Who's him?" Lydia asks

 

"Yeah" Isaac says around a mouthful of grilled cheese.

 

"Derek how many times do I have to tell you I am looking for my cousin not him you are so selfish" Stiles fumes.

 

"Well you go away every summer Stiles you have done for the 2 years we have been together you go away for Christmas break too all the time searching for them, what about me do you know what it's like when your boyfriend goes off to sea every fucking year without even asking you huh?" 

 

"Derek he was my friend and she is my cousin they are lost at sea I will do everything in my fucking power to bring them home safely I cannot believe how selfish your acting I so don't need your fucking permission"

 

The pack look nervous they always are when Stiles and Derek fight.

 

"Maybe if you loved me you would stay" Derek mutters.

 

"I DO LOVE YOU" Stiles screams.

 

"Start acting like it then"

 

"Stiles who have you been looking for at sea? Is that why you always go away with out your Dad at summer and winter?" Scott's small voice asks.

 

"I am looking for my friend Scott his name is Oliver Queen and I am looking for my cousin Sara Lance they got shipwrecked and are lost at sea and I will find them" 

 

"Wait Oliver queen? As in the Oliver Queen the billionaire that's lost at sea? He's your friend?"

 

"Yeah" Stiles say's

 

"So is that why your looking for him Stiles because he has money he can give you things you want and I can't because I am just a dumb police deputy?"

 

Stiles was out of his seat in a second and across the room to Derek's side the pack all thought he would hug the Alpha but in a rage Stiles raised his fist and punched him hard in the nose." I love you so much but it's over I can't do this you are jealous and possessive and I am suffocating"

 

"Wait Stiles" Derek ran after the teen as he stormed out of the house, Stiles jumped in his jeep ignoring the hurt looks of the pack behind Derek.

 

"Fuck off" Stiles shouts to Derek as the Alpha tries to walk up to the car he threw the jeep in drive and took off towards the road.

 

Derek and the pack where shocked Derek close to tears cut threw the woods on a run the pack stayed behind. Soon he found him self in the Stillinski household he let himself in threw Stiles window. 

 

Derek stayed there for three hours just waiting for Stiles to come home he heard the front door open and close and two heart beats entering the kitchen. 

 

He ran down the stairs "Stiles?" He shouted. He came face to face with Melissa and the Sheriff making out waiting for the coffee maker to make the coffee.

 

"Derek what are you doing hear?" The sheriff asks.

 

"I had an argument with Stiles and he broke up with me I was waiting for him to get back so we could talk" Derek found out early on if he was honest to the sheriff he would be understanding.

 

"He called around two hours ago and told me he was leaving on his way to Starling City he had all his stuff in the car and he told me to tell you 'he meant what he said think about it and if you can prove to him you can change when he gets back he will talk to you' He told me that you don't approve of him looking for Sara and Oliver?" 

 

Derek nodded.

 

"Derek Sara his cousin is the spitting Image of Claudia her and Stiles where really close after his mom died, and Oliver was the main reason he coped after her death he took Stiles to stay with the Queens and took him everywhere they where close you can't stop him for wanting them back"

 

Derek didn't say a word he just left through the front door he ran and he ran he must have ran through every inch of the preserve until night when he finally arrived back at the house where all the teen's still where waiting aswell as peter.

 

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia asks

 

"He left town" Derek tells her well all of them.

 

"Are you back together?" Erica asks

 

"No" He says and walks off to his room thoughts still on what he did to drive the teen away. And what he can do to change. What he could do to get the man he loves back, he knows the two lost at sea mean a great deal but they have been gone for 5 years, Derek just wants him to accept that there dead it's for the best spending all the time looking for them isn't healthy.


	2. Mother figure

Stiles pulls his jeep up to the massive mansion and it still takes his breath away even if he has been going hear for more than half his life.

 

He knocks on the door and doesn't wait long until the butler opens the door.

 

"Yes can I help you?" The butler asks and he sounds British Stiles smiles and so hopes he is called Alfred.

 

"I'm hear to see Mrs Queen" Stiles smiles at him.

 

"Oh do come in and take a seat can I say who's calling?" 

 

"It's Stiles she will know who I am" he tells him and makes a bee line to the small wall of family photos some of which he is in.

 

Not only a few minutes later he hears fast foot steps down the large staircase.

 

"Sti" Thea squeals.

 

"Speedy" Stiles smirks.

 

"Oh god how many time have I told you to stop with the nickname Jesus"

 

"Well maybe if you came in another place other than last in all the races at school I would" he says as he tackles her to the floor in a hug which she fiercely returns.

 

"Stiles it's so good to see you" Moira says with a fond motherly smile on her face.

 

"You too Moira" he smiles.

 

" I suppose you came for the keys too your boat since your old enough to drive it" she smiles.

 

" I told you I'm just borrowing it to search stop forcing It on me Jesus Christ how many times M" he says as he hugs her.

 

"How many times it's all ready in your name stop being so stubborn" she chides while squishing his cheeks.

 

"I stopped by to grab the keys and I'm headed to the north china sea right after I stop by the usual place to stock up on supplies" 

 

"I got it delivered hear and took care of the bill I also made sure to get the chef to cook a few meals that can be microwaved so you won't be hungry" Moira says.

 

"You didn't have to do that" Stiles says put out he hates when Moira mothers him.

 

"Your like a son to me Stiles and you hadn't given up hope on them like your belief is what reminds me that hope is all we have I have people searching up and down the world and they can't find him I just don't want you to get hurt Stiles" 

 

"Yeah you know I'd hate to loose such a great brother figure your the only one I have right now" Thea tells him hooking her chin on his shoulder.

 

"Your not going to lose me I'm batman but don't tell anyone" Stiles chuckles.

 

"Your so not batman you don't have the muscle's the 

 

"I better get going the China sea waits for no man" he chuckles.

 

"Are you sure you want to go? Stiles I know you love them but your giving up a lot you can't just put your life on hold" Moira says.

 

"Yeah I need to go I have a gut feeling that they are still alive and I need to find them"

 

"If your sure" she sounds sad.

 

"Yeah I am and I need to get going it's going to take me a week to get there and a week to search around and stuff"

 

"I'll see you at the end of summer Stiles" Thea says and squeezes him and then Moira.

 

He leaves after the box full of supplies and leaves for Moira's or well his boat he supposes which is ridiculous because it's so expensive it cost more money than Stiles will probably make in his life. 

 

He starts his voyage and sets search it's only a matter of time before his fate will come to term and he will come face to face with the person he is destined to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long it takes from America to China so I said just winging it sorry if it offends you or some thing let me know what you think and let me know if you want me to add anything in or if you have any requests


	3. Is That A Bonfire?

Stiles was beginning to loose hope do you know how many different Islands there are in the north China sea? A lot that's how many, In Stiles opinion too fucking Many. 

It's the middle of summer and Stiles stopped off in a small china town to get some supplies because he ran out there where 2 more islands left to check out.

He set sail to the smaller of the two Islands they where near to each other after all when all of a sudden there was an explosion and then there was a fire on the larger Island guess that means he is searching the biggest first.

Wait is that A bonfire? And stood next to the fire is a man he looks to be in his 40's with a full on beard he looks scruffy like he hasn't shaved in years he is wearing a green hood and he has a trunk with him he is waving some sort of cloth on a stick.

When Stiles pulls up to the Island the man says in a very familiar voice "Stiles?" 

"Oh My God Ollie is that you?" Stiles jumps out the boat tying it to A rock so it doesn't float away if it does then he is screwed too the moment he looks up the man is there and is hugging him for dear life.

"Oh my god little red you don't know how happy I am to see you" it's defiantly Oliver only Oliver calls him Little red.

"I can't believe I found you where's Sara?"

"I am sorry Stiles she didn't make it" He tells him and Stiles face falls.

"I guess one of the two is better than non right" He tries to joke but his heart is so not in it his favorite cousin is defiantly dead and it hurts.

"Let's get you home your mother isn't going to believe this, My phones on the boat we gotta go call her" Stiles says excitedly and goes to run off but Oliver pulls him back for another hug.

"God I missed you, Not that I am so not grateful because I am but why are you hear? On your own? And who's boat is that?"

"I have been searching for you for 3 years since the search parties began loosing faith usually someone comes with me but because I am 18 now I decided to come on my own, and the boat is mine your mom bought me it even though I don't want it" Stiles chuckled.

Oliver picked up the trunk and went to the boat following Stiles, Stiles let the rope go and set sail and changed direction towards home that Island gives him the creeps theirs so much residual psychic energy its giving him a massive headache.

When they where about 10 miles away and near a populated China Island Stiles phoned Moira 

She picked up on the 4th ring. 

"Stiles? What is it" He could hear the fondness in the voice.

"Moira" He said tears of joy finally slipping free.

"Stiles? Sweetie what is it? What happened?" She asks voice etched in concern.

"I found him, I found Oliver" He gasps out between sobs.

Moira's breath caught in her throat "Is he.. Is he de...." Moira goes to ask. Only to be cut off by Stiles.

"N..no, no he is alive he is perfectly fine he's just a bit scruffy in need of a shave nut I have razor's on board so that can be sorted" He rambles on and he hears Moira let out her own sobs.

"How is he" She manages to release between sobs.

"Why don't you ask him yourself" Stiles smiles and hands off the phone to Olive who is next to him, Oliver moves to the back of the boat for some privacy which is understandable.

Stiles drives he drives the boat and sets sail home he can't believe he found him and will have him home soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter hope its okay if you have any Ideas for this fic be sure to comment below


	4. Home

Stiles noticed that Oliver was different he had grown up after all it was 5 years trapped on an Island. Stiles seen a bunch of scars like the majority of his body was scarred but he was still as beautiful as ever.

 

The thing that freaked Stiles out was the nightmares, they where to be expected but what he didn't expect is to be pinned by his throat up against the wall by Oliver when he tried to shake him awake. Oliver tried to apologize profusely but Stiles just told him it was okay even though he his neck looked like he had been strangled with a garrot.

 

It took them less than a week to get home because Oliver despite being on some creepy Island still remembers how to work a boat which was good for when Stiles needed to sleep.

 

The moment that they where docked and tied up to the Marina there where reporters everywhere cameras going in off. Stiles did something he wasn't supposed to he took Olivers hand and with his power of telekinesis he created a wave of water to soak the paparazzi it looked natural to everyone, Stiles took off running with Oliver in tow and got to his Jeep that surprisingly hasn't been broken in too.

 

Thank god for rich people areas where there in constant CCTV.

 

"Time we get you to your mom" Stiles told Oliver and the smile that he got in return brought a tear to his eye, But he sniffled quickly and started the car they drove in silence all the way to the Queen mansion.

 

When they got there Ollie was bombarded with hugs and kisses off Moira and Thea and Stiles felt like he was intruding so he went to hug them all and he got a round of thank you's and I love you so much of Thea and Moira, Oliver however just hugged him and thanked him the crack in his voice didn't go unnoticed and Stiles read his mind and heard what he was thinking.

 

What Oliver was thinking was 'I would be dead without you' Over and over again and Stiles felt tears so he dislodged himself and set off in his Jeep for home he still has half of summer left and he is going to enjoy it.

 

Halfway back to Beacon Hills he got a text message he pulled over and opened it up. 

 

The massage read.

 

Dear Mr S Stillinski

Thank you for your recent deposit of

$5,000,000,00

Your money can be withdrawn at anytime.

 

Stiles eyes fell out there sockets, he knew who did it and called her up right away.

 

She answered on the forth ring and cut him off before he got a chance to talk.

 

"Yes, Stiles it was me that put the money there you are taking it you found my Baby and you deserve it heck you deserve a lot more I want you to take the money treat yourself to the best summer and I want you and your father to come stay hear for Christmas" Moira said.

 

"But.." Stiles tried to get out only to be cut off by Moira again.

 

"No but's Stiles take the money and now I really must go I am having supper with Ollie, Thea and Walter our first meal as a family for 5 years God I love you Stiles I can never repay you enough" With that she hung up.

 

And left A very shocked and more than a little happy Stiles to drive home to Beacon Hills perhaps he can treat his dad, Scott and Melissa to a Holiday.

 

He will soon see when he get's home.


	5. Shopping

Stiles thinks to himself while he is by LA that it is still summer and he now has Money so why not pamper himself like new clothes, new wardrobe Lydia is always on his Ass to go shopping because he needs new clothes that arn't plaid.

 

His dad picks up the phone on the second ring and Starts yapping straight away.

 

"Oh my god Son, I saw the news I can't believe it It's amazing Oh Moira called before and told me about the reward you deserve it for finding him Jesus I am so sorry about Sara Stiles I know you wanted to find her too" Jesus Christ now Stiles knows where he gets his babbling from.

 

"So your not mad about me accepting the award?" Stiles asks.

 

"No not if you save some for college then I am perfectly happy" His dad tells him.

 

"Yeah obviously I am saving it 5 million is a lot, But I am gonna stay in LA tonight and go shopping get some stuff do you want anything?"

 

"No just be safe" His dad told him "I gotta go, love you, bye" His dad said in a rush and hung up.

 

The next number he dialed almost let him go to voice mail before the very grumpy owner answered.

 

"What do you want Stiles?" Lydia answered and she sounds upset.

 

"Well Hello to you too. Are you busy?" Stiles asks

 

"Let me think errm No do you know why? Because Jackson and the pack are off doing werewolf stuff and I am stuck home painting my nails" Lydia vents.

 

"Good because I need your help" Stiles tells her to peak her interest and like the fish she is she takes the bait. 

 

"Help with what?" She asks

 

"Shopping" Is the one word he needs to tell her to get her metaphorical tail wagging.

 

"Where are you?" She asks.

"I am in the city of Angels my dear Lydia and I want you to make me look hot and if you succeed on your Mission to get me a new wardrobe that makes me look irresistible then I will book us into a nice spa and afterwards I will take you to get your hair done and nails we can have girly times now that I am your gay best friend" He tells her.

 

"And how exactly are you paying for this?" Lydia asks.

 

"Well I recently got 5 Million dollars deposited in my account so that should cover it" He tells her smugly.

 

"Can I bring Ally and Erica?" She asks him but it sounds more like she is telling him.

 

"Sure I am going to get a room for us in the Beverly Hills hotel meet me there" 

 

"Sure oh and Stiles?" 

 

"Yes Lydia?" 

 

"You can take me to prom if you buy my prom dress" Lydia chuckles.

 

"What would Jackson say" Stiles mock gasps.

 

"I don't care he has been neglecting me and I need someone that appreciates me" Lydia tells him he hears the tapping of the key bored on her phone so she is sending texts while speaking to him.

 

"Well maybe if I buy you a sexy dress and we go out and flaunt you off Jackass will get jealous" Stiles tells the strawberry blond.

 

"That sounds like a plan see you in about 2 hours" Lydia tells him and hangs up.

 

Stiles just makes a course straight for the Hotel and he is debating wether or not to buy a new car a flashy car will give him a step up in the popularity department back at school it's something he needs to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think should he get a new car and If so what one do you recommend


	6. Rich People

"Hello and welcome to the Beverly Hills Hotel how may I help you?" A middle aged woman looked Stiles up and down and seemed to instantly judge him because of his dress sense Stiles assumed.

 

"Me and a few friends are in town for a couple of days and I would like a room please" Stiles give the woman a wide smile.

 

"Certainly and how are you paying?" The woman sneered.

 

"On my card" Stiles replies.

 

"Sure look kid, this place is expensive you might be better off going to a motel or something" The woman told him however Stiles was seeing red how dare she disrespect him just because he doesn't look rich.

 

"Can I see the manager please" Stiles asked sickly sweet.

 

"Sure" The woman sighed and left to get a youngish man

 

"Hello sir how may I help you today?" the man was cute all bright smiles and adorable eyes.

 

"Well I would like to book the penthouse sweet for me and my friends but then this woman hear told me to go to a motel because I couldn't afford it and I for one will not condone it because It is discrimination" Stiles ranted the man looked furious at the woman and the woman looked terrified.

 

"I am terribly sorry about that sir, I can reassure you this usually doesn't happen I would be glad to get you your room and you will have a free meal this evening free of charge for the trouble for you and your guests"

 

"Thanks" Stiles told the man as he logged on to the computer.

 

"How long will you be staying with us sir?" the man asks

 

"only two days" He tells the man.

 

"What is your name?" 

 

"Stiles Stillinski" The man raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the name.

 

"And how do you plan on paying cash or card?"

 

"Card please" Stiles tells him as he hands over the card for the man to swipe the man swipes the card and the machine accepts it the woman looks even more terrified now that Stiles actually has money 

 

"Everything is in order it will be $3000 for the room for the 2 nights and and room services charges will be added to the bill but your meal tonight will be free complementarity of course" Daniel his name tags reads tells Stiles.

 

"Thank you" Stiles smiles and turns to the woman "I do hope in the future you don't judge people because they don't look the part"

 

"Sorry sir"She says sheepishly and Stiles nods and smiles because he is not a jerk.

 

"Hear are your key cards and would you like a concierge to help you with your bags?" Daniel asks

 

"No thank you all the Clothes I have are dirty so I am going shopping later" he smiles again.

 

"Certainly allow me to show you to your room" Daniel say's and Stiles feels his dick twitch at that little smirk Daniel sends his way.

 

They both walk to the elevators and ride to the top floor Daniel shows him to the penthouse and shows him around it's amazing the view is spectacular and Stiles just looks out for a minute but is brought back by Daniel when he clears his throat.

 

"Anything else sir?" he asks

 

"Enough of this sir business and your number would be great" Stiles smirks.

 

"It is against hotel policy to give out our numbers" Daniel smirks and takes a step forward at Stiles fallen face he speaks again "But I won't tell if you don't" Daniel takes out a pen and walks over to Stiles and writes down his number on Stiles palm.

 

Stiles looks up at Daniel through his eyelashes and just goes for it he kisses him it starts slow at first just little pecks until Stiles deepens it flicking his tongue across his lips nipping lightly when Daniel opens his mouth on a moan Stiles dives his tongue in.

 

Stiles can feel Daniel's hardness and responds by pressing his own into Daniel earning a moan out of both boys. Stiles can't help but think of Derek when Daniel drops to his knees and takes Stiles length out and starts sucking like there is no tomorrow.

 

It's not long before Stiles is cumming down Daniels throat and pulling the boy up to chase his own cum in Daniels mouth he gets on his knees and repays Daniel, He can't help notice the deferences between Daniel and Derek but he pushes them back and focuses on making Daniel cum.

 

It doesn't take long before Daniel makes this little sighing noise and slums forward they kiss sloppy before Daniel leaves the room stating 'That was the best tip ever' Stiles chuckles at that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lydia,Allison and Erica are all in Lydia's car heading to LA and Lydia can't help but grin at Stiles asking for her help but she still can't help but realize where has Stiles got the money to pay for the most expensive Hotel in LA and why is he changing his Wardrobe he looks okay she supposes.

 

"Are we there yet?" Erics moans from her place in the back seat she is sprawled out with both windows open because it is boiling hot.

 

"Nearly"Allison tells her which is true because they are like 5 minutes away from the hotel.

 

"Thank god I need to get some fresh air"Erica moans again.

 

Five minutes later they pulled up to the amazing Beverly Hills Hotel the valet took there car and they wondered in to the front desk where a very attractive man was beaming Erica wrinkled her nose and growled low in her throat.

 

"What is it?" Allison asks the blond.

 

"He smells like Stiles cum" Erica growled out and Lydia chuckled.

 

"Score one for Stillinski" Lydia chuckled and walked up to the front desk.

 

"Hello how may I help you?" Daniel as his name tag reads.

 

"I am looking for Stiles Stillinski's room"

 

Daniel lit up even more at the mention of Stiles name "Ah yes Stiles has purchased the penthouse for your stay it is on the top floor" Daniel smiled once again.

 

All three girls where stunned at the room Stiles was in "Thanks" Allison told him and dragged them to the elevator and pressed the top floor.

 

The elevator music was annoying they where just about to knock when Erica told them to wait

 

"He is on the phone to Derek" She tells them by way of explanation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles felt guilty he loved Derek and he just blew some random man Jesus Christ he is an idiot.

 

Stiles busied himself fro nearly two hours before he gave in and phoned him the Alpha picked up right away and Stiles heart broke at what he has done.

 

"Hello"Derek's deep and hopeful voice came across the line.

 

"Derek" Stiles sobbed the cries breaking free.

 

"Stiles? What's wrong?" Derek's worried voice makes him feel even more.

 

"I am so sorry I made a mistake" Stiles cried to the man.

 

"Stiles shush it's okay I am so sorry for being possessive I am so proud of you I saw the news you saved someones life Stiles I am so proud of you" Derek knew Stiles and if he didn't distract him he knew that he would have a panic attack soon.

 

"Derek I.. Love you" Stiles cries out.

 

"I love you too so much Stiles so much I know I am annoying when I Get possessive I just love you and can't stand to be without you"

 

"I have done something bad Derek" Stiles whispers into his phone.

 

"Whatever you have done Stiles I don't care I love you and nothing will change that" Derek said and Stiles can hear the smile in his voice.

 

"I just blew some random person in my hotel and all I could think about was you I am the worst ever how can you even love me I am nothing but a dirty bastard" Stiles confesses.

 

"Stiles do you love this person" Derek asks voice void of all emotions.

 

"No I love you and I betrayed you" Stiles sobbed.

 

"Stiles it doesn't matter you and I arn't together yet but we will be I trust you and you doing that proves you love me when you get back come to me Stiles and we can start again from scratch do you want that?" Derek sounds small and scared it's not something Stiles ever imagined hearing Derek sound like.

 

"More than anything" Stiles replies withing the second voice strong and unwavering.

 

"Well then we will be together when you get back I have to go the pack is making kissy faces at me I have to go punch them all" Derek chuckles.

 

"I love you" Stiles chuckles

 

"I love you too" Derek says before hanging up.

 

Stiles moves from where he is looking out over the city and goes to throw himself on the bed when there is a knock on the door.

 

When he answers it he is tackle hugged by a crying Erica and she obviously heard the phone call god stupid werewolf's.

 

Lydia and Allison join them in a hug on the floor until Erica stops crying and get's up.

 

"Holy fuck look at that view" Erica cry's out.

 

"This beds so comfy"Allison shouts and Lydia is on the phone ordering shots and cocktails.

 

"If we are shopping we are doing it tipsy" Lydia tells them all.

 

"But I can't get drunk" Erica whine growls and looks about ready to cause a shit storm.

 

"I brought the special wolfsbane mix that lets you get drunk" Lydia holds up the grinded plant as if in victory.

 

"Oh my god I love you Lydia Martin" Erica shouts.

 

"Who doesn't?" Lydia says like the BAMF she is until Stiles quips.

 

"Your Boyfriend" that was a bad idea because Lydia starts chasing him with her heels in hand.

 

At least Stiles is having a normal summer for once.

 

That's what the waiter finds them like his cart full of drinks and Stiles and Lydia tickle fighting on the bed, god why can't his life be like this all the time instead of different kinds of beasts attacking left right and center. At least he has his friends to get through everything with and Derek he will be getting the love of his life back when he goes home he made a horrible mistake letting him go he won't do it again.


End file.
